


out of my head, my heart

by muzzlemutt



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzzlemutt/pseuds/muzzlemutt
Summary: (possibly connected) pieces of short writing with supernatural creature themes





	out of my head, my heart

“I have to go out,” she told them, taking one last look at herself in the mirror. Turning to the two waiting for her in the entryway, she stepped forward, and placed a kiss on each of their cheekbones, the taller young men leaning inwards to allow her the gesture with ease. 

“I want you all to behave while I’m away,” she spoke a little louder this time, though she didn’t look over to the solemn figure seated on the sofa to see the slight stiffening of his posture, the way those words seemed to make his neck tense. Instead, she simply took the coat one of the others was holding, letting him drape it over her shoulders before she took her leave. The shutting of their front door was quiet, but that click of the bolt sliding into its place might as well have been deafening in the silence left behind by her exit. 

The one seated on the sofa did not move, nor look to the others as they began walking back into the living room. One of them seated himself beside the loner, draping an arm over the back of the lush sofa as though he were familiar enough with the man beside him to do so. Leaning back until his head was comfortable on the sofa's pillow, he let out a dramatic sigh. 

“No manners at all,” he said, his voice almost carrying a tone of remorse, if not for the way he lilted his voice in a melodic manner like children do when meaning to tease one another. He received no reply, and no help from the other young man who approached and seated himself on the other section of the sofa to observe. 

“No manners at all,” he repeated, “and yet, somehow, you’re still her favorite.”

“Yoochun.” Sensing danger, the third young man had spoken up, using his companion’s name as a caution. 

But the other didn’t care for it, and his lips curled in a cruel amusement, his fingers starting to dance upwards. Without any response, not even a hint of recognition, Yoochun’s eyes hardened even as his fingers kept up to playing at the ends of the silent man’s hair. When that garnered no reaction, he couldn’t restrain himself any longer, and his fingers clenched tight, pulling at the other man’s hair to force the other’s eyes to meet his own. 

What met his anger was a gaze of fury. The young man’s eyes burned with it, with a hatred that surprised a laugh out of Yoochun. His hand tightened further, pulling at the hair roots, but the man didn’t even wince, he just stared with eyes of dark fire. 

“Yoochun, let him go.”

The air was tense, and the two continued to stare at one another, but finally, Yoochun heeded his companion’s words. Gently, but as though it took great effort, he unclenched his fist, releasing his hold. But in one last effort to rile the man, Yoochun stroked his fingers across the other’s neck in a mockery of affection. 

Striking the hand away, the silent man finally moved. The body that had been wound so tight sprung like a loosed coil, and his hand gripped the offending wrist, pinning it beside Yoochun’s head with bruising force while his weight came to straddle over Yoochun’s hips. His other hand was folded into a fist, poised to deliver pain.

For only a moment, Yoochun was surprised, and the third had stood up alarmed, unable to do a thing for how quickly the man’s anger moved him. Instead of being afraid of harm though, Yoochun only laughed again, this time in full amusement. 

“Are you sure about this? I thought you were against taking human lives? After all, if you hurt me, I’ll only need more blood.”

Yoochun grinned with his challenge, truly hoping the man would brutally beat him, just so he could watch the man break with every human scream that would later come from their fight. 

It took a moment, but the man relented, and Yoochun’s chest swelled with victory as he watched the way the other moved away. That furious stare was averted, the man closing his eyes as though he were attempting to block out his surroundings entirely, every muscle strung with unpredictable tension. 

Stretching languidly, Yoochun stood from the sofa, his gaze drinking up the weight that seemed to be upon the other man’s shoulders. 

“God,” Yoochun moaned the word. “I’m so fucking turned on right now. Junsu?”

The third young man rolled his eyes, because Yoochun hadn’t even stopped staring at the man on the sofa. 

“I’ll pass.”

A small sigh from Yoochun, “Your loss.” He spoke the words to Junsu, but was still looking only at the furious man until finally, he strode out from the room and into the hall.

There was silence for a while, just the two men left in the room, with Junsu watching the other continue to fume wordlessly.

“He won’t stop,” Junsu said. He’d not taken a seat again on the sofa, didn’t mean to stay long, not with only their newest for company, but he thought he ought to say his piece as well. “And you won’t always be able to reign in your anger. You’ll slip up, eventually.”

The other gave no indication that he was listening, but Junsu did not rise in frustration for lack of response like Yoochun had. He had no goal in this, other than to perhaps spare himself all the drama.

“I don’t know what your care is for it all, but if you truly want to do as you say, then you’ll accept your place and move on.”

With that, Junsu also left the room, wandering away to find better atmosphere than the awful heaviness that pervaded their newest sibling wherever he went.

And like he was made of glass, the silent man finally let his anger break. 

\--------

When she returned to find her living room beyond recognition, and none of her boys to be found, she wasn’t worried. 

She was furious. 

But she did not act upon it, and instead, entered her kitchen. There, she opened a bottle of the reserved drink, taking a heavy pour into a wide wine glass. Swirling it, she tilted the glass towards her face, and inhaled before taking a small sip.

It would do.

With glass in hand, she made her way down the hall, finding her home quiet. 

It was in the bathroom that she found him. Her poor, wretched, beautiful boy. 

“Oh, my sweet Jaejoong.”

Setting the glass upon the marble counter, she moved further into the bathroom, towards her broken child. Kneeling beside the tub, she cradled his head against her chest, and lent down to kiss his forehead. 

“I see you’ve been misbehaving,” she said, her voice soft as she eyed the deep wound in his abdomen. 

Although he’d been unresponsive before, he now attempted to stretch towards her, nuzzling into her neck. She did not pull away as he nosed beneath her jaw, and allowed him to open his mouth, to let his fangs sink into her skin. 

As he drank from her, she pet a hand through his hair. The caress brought forth a pained hiccup, and he bit down harder, making a drop of blood escape from his mouth and trickle down the side of her neck, wasted.

“Shhhh,” she hushed him, though she continued to pet through his hair, and another drop of moisture hit her collarbone, this time one of his tears. Her dress would be ruined for certain. 

Too soon, she pulled away, and he weakly tried to reach out for her, grasping a hand out for comfort. She continued to soothe him with fingers carding his hair, and soft hushes. 

“Yoochun, the glass please.”

She’d not turned, but he was there, watching, standing just beyond the bathroom’s doorway. Stepping in, he reached for the wine glass. When she did not take it from him, and only continued to cater to their youngest, Yoochun’s jaw clenched. Sitting uncomfortably upon the edge of the tub, he tipped the glass at Jaejoong’s mouth, helping their youngest to drink. Greedily Jaejoong gulped down the red liquid, draining the glass with ease, even going so far as to grasp at Yoochun’s wrist in desperation as he went to draw the emptied glass away. Yoochun flinched at the contact, the glass falling from his fingers to clatter at the bottom of the tub where it broke at the stem. Jaejoong did not let go though, and with her still kneeling beside him, Yoochun couldn’t tear his arm from that hold without displeasing her. 

“Do you see?” she spoke to Yoochun, never stopping in her ministrasions of calming their youngest, who was now drawing his lips slowly over Yoochun’s palm. “He needs you too.”

Gritting his teeth at the bite that came down on his wrist, Yoochun stood and let Jaejoong take from him, his eyes cold with jealousy while he watched their youngest take greedy gulps. 

Junsu walked in then, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, but there was no need, as the three watched Jaejoong’s drinking begin to slow, watched as his grip on Yoochun’s arm began to slacken. Soon enough, he was barely awake, and Yoochun could gently pull his arm back, her hands helping to smoothly pull Jaejoong’s fangs from the skin. 

She stood then, turning to each of her other boys and giving them both kisses on the cheek like before. 

“Its been a long night. Junsu, I’d like you to take him to bed, and to stay with him until the evening. He shouldn’t be alone when he wakes.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Thank you.”

She left the boys to it, moving off to her own bedroom for a day to herself. 

Obediently, Junsu did as requested, ignoring Yoochun’s disgusted scoff. Though, instead of going off to his own room, Yoochun still followed after Junsu, and got in the bed after stripping his shirt and pants. When the semi-conscious Jaejoong turned and cuddled up to Yoochun, Junsu raised a brow at the other, and Yoochun just gave him a crooked smirk. Clearly, Yoochun loved the thought of tormenting Jaejoong enough to put up with being spooned by him all day. Climbing into bed as well, the three of them being a bit of a snug fit, Junsu couldn’t help but to wonder if what they were doing was actually going to help bring peace to their new number.


End file.
